Stigmata
by sierrafujoshiakut
Summary: Harry bukanlah seorang dark lord sehingga ia tidak dapat bersama dengan anak dari seorang pelahap maut. Pertama kalinya sang anak yang bertahan hidup menginginkan sesuatu dan tidak dapat ia miliki. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengatasi hal tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri. Post HBP! Evil Harry! DarkDraco, Saduran dari InferiorBeing.


_Title : Stigmata_

Disclaimer : _JK Rowling own Harry Potter universal_ dan _InferiorBeing_ untuk plot

 _Summary_ : Harry bukanlah seorang _dark lord_ sehingga ia tidak dapat bersama dengan anak dari seorang pelahap maut. Pertama kalinya sang anak yang bertahan hidup menginginkan sesuatu dan tidak dapat ia miliki. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengatasi hal tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri. _Post HBP! Evil Harry! DarkDraco_ , Saduran dari _InferiorBeing_.

 _Main Pairing_ : Harry/Draco

 _Side Pairing_ : Ron/Hermione

 _Rating_ : T

 _Warnings_ : _homosexuality/heterosexuality_ , (grafik) fantasi kekerasan, _dark themes, minor character death._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 1 : Prologue_

 _Whispers of Truth_

.

.

.

Sosok seorang pemuda yang mendiami sebuah ruangan kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya secara perlahan ketika pintu terbuka dan mengeluarkan derit kecil. Tak tampak rasa kaget pada raut mukanya, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada satupun emosi yang terpampang dari wajahnya tersebut, sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, suaranya serak dan kering dan hanya berbicara akan satu kalimat, sebuah pertanyaan.

"Dimana Draco berada?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam seminggu setelah pemuda itu berada di ruangan tersebut, Ron Weasley selaku Kepala dari Divisi Auror menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Malfoy berada di dalam Azkaban, menunggu waktu untuk hari eksekusinya, sama seperti yang akan kamu alami jika kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaan kami Harry."

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk mempertanyakan aku." Jawab tahanan berambut gelap tersebut dengan nada yang penuh akan kemarahan kepada yang menahannya tersebut.

"Harry, kumohon bekerjasamalah dengan kami, biarkan kami membantumu! Aku tahu bahwa ini bukanlah dirimu yang asli, ayolah Harry!" Ron terlihat sangat putus asa kepada sahabatnya itu, yang peradilannya akan dimulai satu jam lagi.

Harry Potter atau pemuda yang telah disebut namanya itu menatap tajam Ron. Dia telah berubah, bukanlah seperti Harry Potter yang dahulu Ron ingat dan kenal sejak kecil. Telah hilang kepribadian dari mantan sahabatnya tersebut. Yang saat ini berada dihadapannya adalah seseorang yang begitu kejam dan menakutkan setidaknya itu yang saat ini berada dipikiran dari beberapa orang. Tetapi ketika Ron berhadapan langsung dengan Harry perubahan yang terjadi adalah rambutnya yang bertambah beberapa centimeter, tinggi tubuhnya yang juga bertambah beberapa centimeter, selain itu untuk postur tubuh tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan, tetapi yang paling berubah adalah sorot matanya. Warnanya tetap hijau terang tetapi sekarang penuh akan perhitungan dan kewaspadaan. Iris bola matanya juga berubah setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan sebagian orang. Sama seperti mentornya, iris bola mata Harry Potter bukanlah tampak seperti manusia normal lainnya. Jika Lord Voldemort menyerupai bola mata hewan melata, maka Harry Potter menyerupai mata dari burung hantu. Burung hantu miliknya lebih tepatnya, setidaknya jika seseorang seperti Ron yang telah lama mengenal Harry dapat membuat pernyataan seperti itu.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Suara serak tersebut membuat Ron merasa seolah olah ada yang retak di dalam tubuhnya, ia tidak tahu apakah itu merupakan harapannya atau hatinya.

"Sir, ini sudah waktunya untuk membawa tahanan ke ruang peradilan."

Sejenak Ron tampak hendak menghentikan penjaga untuk memindahkan mantan sahabatnya itu dari ruang tahanannya, tetapi kemudian ia memberikan anggukan kecil kepada para penjaga dan bergeser sedikit ketika tiga orang auror menyeret Harry dari ruang tahanannya.

Harry tidak memberikan tatapan apa apa kepada mantan sahabanya itu ketika mereka semua keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Ruang peradilan penuh akan orang, penuh sesak sehingga untuk bernafas saja sulit. Tetapi para hadirin hari ini tidak peduli, bahkan jika mereka harus bergelantungan diatas langit-langit untuk melihat persidangan yang akan digelar beberapa menit lagi. Ini merupakan persidangan terpenting sepanjang sepuluh tahun terakhit, bukan lebih tepatnya sepanjang abad. Anggota Wizengamot yang akan menghakimi Harry Potter berjumlah empat orang dari jumlah awal lima puluh dikarenakan hanya merekalah yang masih hidup. Mereka semua menatap Harry ketika ia di bawa masuk menuju kursi yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan memenuhi ruangan seketika Harry Potter berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan kalem tanpa terdengar protes sedikitpun dengan empat orang auror yang berjalan dengan membentuk formasi lingkaran. Masing-masing jurnalis yang hadir mulai menulis laporan dari peradilan yang merupakan bagian dari salah satu peristiwa terpenting sepanjang masa di dunia sihir.

"Harry Potter." Salah satu anggota dari Wizengamot memulai peradilan.

"Itu bukanlah namaku."

Seluruh yang hadir di peradilan terkejut mendengar suara dari penyihir yang sedang duduk di tengah tengah mereka, suara yang pelan tetapi penuh akan kekuatan.

Sejenak tidak ada yang berbicara sebelum anggota yang sama kembali berbicara.

"Baiklah, _Lord_ Scylla, dikenal sebelumnya dengan nama Harry Potter. Dirimu berada disini untuk diadili atas perbuatanmu terhadap dunia sihir dan dunia para muggle. Dirimu di dakwa telah melakukan pembunuhan kepada penyihir sebanyak seratus tujuh puluh dua penyihir dan kepada para muggle sebanyak tiga ratus empat puluh lima muggle dengan berbagai usia dan diberbagai lokasi. Dirimu juga di dakwa telah membantu membuat konspirasi pemberontakan kepada dunia sihir. Dirimu di dakwa telah membuat beberapa grup terutama vampir dan centaur untuk bergabung dengan pemberontakan tersebut, membawa mereka dan membuat mereka bergabung menjadi tentara yang hanya setia kepadamu, yang dinamakan _Furies of Hades_. Aku, Davenport Rok'lan, yang terpilih oleh rekan sesama anggota dari Wizengamot untuk memimpin jalannya persidangan kasus ini."

Hening sejenak sehingga yang terdengar hanyalah suara coretan dari beberapa pena bulu di atas perkamen.

"Dirimu tidak dapat mengadakan pembelaan bersalah atau tidak bersalah dalam peradilan ini. Tujuan dari peradilan ini adalah untuk menemukan kebenaran atau kebohongan, untuk mencapai hal tersebut dirimu hanya dapat berbicara di dalam pengaruh dari Veritaserum untuk memastikan bahwa yang dikatakan adalah sebuah kebenaran yang utuh. Jika terbukti bahwa dirimu telah bertindak tanpa kemauanmu terhadap apa yang telah dituduhkan kepadamu maka dirimu akan dinyatakan tidak bersalah, dan jika terbukti bahwa dirimu telah bertindak atas dasar kehendakmu sendiri, maka dirimu akan dinyatakan bersalah."

Rok'lan menatap ke arah Ron. "Kepala Auror Ron Weasley, mohon untuk memberikan Veritaserum kepada terdakwa."

Raut wajah Ron datar ketika ia meneteskan tabung Veritaserum kepada mantan sahabatnya itu.

"Pertanyaan pertama kami untukmu Scylla apakah dirimu adalah pengikut dari mendiang Dia-Yang-Tidak-Boleh-Disebutkan-Namanya?"

"Bukan." Suara Harry terdengar jelas dan pelan.

Helaian nafas lega terdengar dari berbagai penjuru ruangan.

"Apakah dirimu berpatisipasi dengan kemauanmu sendiri dalam membantu Dia-Yang-Tidak-Boleh-Disebutkan-Namanya dalam pemberontakan kedua?"

"Ya."

Keheningan meliputi ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang membuat dirimu begitu rela untuk membantu Dia-Yang-Tidak-Boleh-Disebutkan-Namanya?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Bisikan dan suara-suara kecil mengisi ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada satupun penghuni dunia sihir melupakan peradilan sebelumnya yang digelar pada satu minggu yang lalu.

Draco Malfoy merupakan tangan kanan dari _Lord_ Scylla dan satu-satunya manusia yang termasuk menjadi anggota dari _Furies of Hades._ Hukuman untuknya adalah hukuman mati yang dijadwalkan akan dilakukan tiga minggu dari hari ini.

"Bagaimana cara dia mendorongmu untuk melakukan hal ini semua?"

Para penyihir yang menyaksikan peradilan mencondongkan tubuh mereka ke depan dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing untuk mendengar jawaban dari sang terdakwa, mereka menunggu jawaban seperti kutukan imperius, atau kutukan lainnya atau mungkin saja ramuan cinta atau apapun yang lebih buruk, sayang yang mereka antisipasi tidak terjadi.

" **Aku mencintainya**."

Keheningan yang mencekam segera meliputi ruangan peradilan. Para anggota dari Wizengamot saling berpandang sebelum Rok'lan akhirnya melihat kembali kearah pria yang duduk dengan tenang menunggu pertanyaan selanjutnya. Dengan nada ragu dia berkata. "Dan bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?"

Dalam nada rendah yang monoton Harry mulai berbicara:

"Aku menuliskan sebuah surat kepada Draco Malfoy pada musim panas sebelum tahun ajar keenamku dimulai di Hogwart. Aku sangat yakin bahwa ia adalah seorang pelahap maut, tetapi aku tahu bahwa tidak akan ada yang mempercayaiku jika aku tidak memiliki bukti yang kuat. Kemudian aku berpikir jika aku menyurati sebagai seseorang yang tertarik untuk menjadi seorang pelahap maut, maka ia mungkin akan mengungkapkan bahwa ia merupakan seorang pelahap maut. Sehingga aku dapat memiliki bukti keterlibatan dirinya."

"Tetapi dia tidak menuliskan apa-apa. Sehingga aku melanjutkan untuk kembali menyuratinya, tak lama kemudian aku mulai memberi tahu tentang diriku kepadanya dengan harapan, bahwa jika aku mulai membuka diriku kepadanya maka ia akan melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku. Aku menceritakannya tentang penglihatan dalam mimpiku, tidak secara terperinci hanya garis besarnya saja. Aku juga tidak berbicara mengenai koneksi antara mimpiku itu dengan _Lord_ Voldermort."

"Dia yang pertama kali mendengarkan ceritaku tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun, mungkin karena dia tidak mengetahui secara keseluruhan, dia juga yang pertama kali melihat mimpi yang kualami sebagai sebuah kelemahan. Dia yang pertama kali mengatakan bahwa hal ini harus dimusnahkan dari diriku, sekalipun berbagai cara telah dilakukan dan tak berhasil, hanya dia satu-satunya yang mencoba membantuku seperti itu, bukan dengan menutupinya ataupun dengan memblok mimpi tersebut."

"Akupun mulai menyukainya. Selang beberapa hari setelah tahun keenam dimulai, aku menjumpai dirinya di Hogsmeade dalam penyamaran tebal untuk menutupi bekas lukaku ini. Hanya sekedar saling menjumpai antara kedua sahabat pena. Kamipun semakin sering bertemu membuat obsesiku padanya semakin kuat. Seminggu kemudian kami berciuman untuk pertama kalinya, selang beberapa hari ia pada akhirnya mengetahui jatidiriku yang sebenarnya."

"Ia memaki diriku, mengutukku ke dalam lubang neraka yang terdalam untuk apa yang telah aku lakukan kepadanya. Aku mencoba untuk menjelaskan kepada dirinya bahwa aku tidak bermaksud buruk kepadanya, dia menolakku. Dia berkata bahwa dirinya adalah anak dari seorang pelahap maut sedangkan diriku bukanlah seorang _dark lord_ sehingga bagaimana mungkin kami berdua bisa memiliki hubungan persahabatan maupun lebih dari itu."

"Ini merupakan sebuah pengakuan yang paling dekat bahwa dia adalah seorang pelahap maut. "

Harry berhenti sejenak, Ron melihat ada kilatan pada kedua bola mata Harry dan ia tampak hendak melawan Veritaserum. Akan tetapi kilatan tersebut pun lenyap dan warna bola mata Harry menjadi kosong kembali, kemudian ia kembali berbicara:

"Dia mengatakan bahwa aku telah diharapkan oleh seluruh dunia untuk bertindak dengan cara tertentu, melakukan hal-hal tertentu, tidak melakukan yang lain, dan menjadi siapa yang mereka inginkan. Mimpiku berubah dari mengenai Voldemort menjadi bayang-bayang dari apa yang ia katakan padaku. Membuat diriku merasakan secara perlahan bagaimana dunia ini mulai mencetakku. Menempa tubuhku selayaknya seorang pandai besi menempa bijih besi. Apa yang aku mimpikan ini berulang-ulang terjadi selama beberapa minggu. Bagi mereka yang berpikir bahwa mereka temanku mulai menunjukkan rasa khawatir, memberitahuku bahwa obsesiku kepada Draco tidak penting untuk dilakukan, mereka mulai menanyaiku apakah ada masalah. Aku tidak memberitahu mereka apa-apa. Dan pada akhirnya mereka pun cukup senang melihat apa yang mereka mau dariku. Mereka tidak pernah mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi kepadaku. Dan suatu saat entah bagaimana akhirnya _lord_ Voldemort mengetahui hal tersebut. Mimpi yang kualami pun kembali berubah, dia mulai menanyakanku mengapa aku membiarkan dunia membuatku merasa seperti ini. Dia ingin tahu apa yang membuat seorang Harry Potter untuk tetap bertahan dari apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Dia juga menanyakan perihal apa yang membuatku begitu pahit akan dunia. Aku menolak untuk memberikan jawaban tetapi ia tetap memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut."

Harry kembali berhenti dan menelan ludahnnya kemudian ia kembali berbicara :

"Tetapi pada satu malam semua berubah, entah bagaimana ia pada akhirnya bisa mengetahui alasan sesungguhnya. Dia menanyaiku mengapa aku membiarkan Draco mendorongku tanpa perlawanan? Mengapa aku membiarkan Draco menolakku dan membuat Draco melukai diriku seperti ini. Dia berkata semua itu bisa diatasi, bukan hal yang mustahil untuk membuat Draco dan aku mempunyai sebuah hubungan. Aku tak percaya ucapannya,akan tetapi ia berkata solusinya sangat mudah, yaitu untuk bergabung dengannya, bukan sebagai pelayannya tetapi seseorang yang sejajar dengan dirinya."

Seluruh hadirin di persidangan menahan nafas menunggu jawaban dari Harry. Dan mereka tidak kecewa.

"Aku menolaknya. Berkali-kali aku lakukan hingga aku tak tahu berapa lamanya itu semua. Begitu juga esok malam dan lusanya, hanya pada malam ketiga dia bertanya mengapa aku begitu keras kepala? Dia menanyaiku apa yang telah dunia ini berikan kepadaku sehingga mendapatkan sebuah kesetiaan dariku. Dia menanyakan juga apa yang begitu penting mengenai dunia ini sehingga aku dengan rela mengorbankan diriku."

"Dia berkata aku tidak pernah meminta apa-apa kepada dunia ini, sepanjang hidupku seluruh dunia sihir telah mengharapkan sesuatu dariku, menghakimiku jika aku tidak melakukan sesuai yang mereka inginkan, seperti bagaimana kejadian saat tahun keduaku, keempatku, dan kelimaku. Tanpa aku meminta balasan dari mereka semua."

"Ia akui bahwa alasan ini semua terjadi padaku karena dirinya. Tetapi seandainya ia tidak membunuh kedua orang tuaku, maka dunia akan tetap mengharapkan sesuatu dariku, orang tuaku pasti akan berharap banyak hal dariku. Aku tidak mungkin berteman maupun mempunyai hubungan yang lebih dengan Draco Malfoy. Dan yang paling pasti di dalam dunia itu, dunia dimana kedua orang tuaku hidup aku tidak mempunyai jalan keluar, tidak ada jalan untuk memutuskan ikatan kami, karena kami terikat akan pertalian darah."

"Dengan membunuh mereka tanpa sengaja ia telah memberikan jalan keluar kepadaku. Tanpa adanya keluarga yang mampu mengikatku dengan pertalian darah, yang tersisa hanyalah orang-orang asing yang tidak akan pernah aku kenal dan orang yang ingin mengenalku tetapi disaat yang sama hanya ingin melihat apa yang mereka inginkan dariku. Sehingga ia kembali bertanya kepadaku apakah aku akan **mengambil kesempatan** yang telah diberikan kepadaku oleh kedua orangtuaku dengan meninggalnya mereka? Ketika satu-satunya hal yang aku inginkan ditolak oleh dunia ini dan mengambil alih hidupku tanpa dikendalikan siapapun?"

Harry kembali berhenti dan mengedarkan pandangannya kepada para hadirin yang duduk dan berdiri disekitarnya itu. Ia seperti ingin memastikan mereka semua mendengar apa yang sedari tadi ia ucapkan. Ruang pengadilan seakan-akan merinding ketika semua menunggu Harry melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku katakan akan aku lakukan."

Sekalipun mereka semua mengetahui bahwa Harry telah berkhianat sebelum peradilan, tetap saja mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan terkejut mendengar pengakuan seperti itu. Telah sirna harapan terakhir yang sebagian dari mereka miliki, harapan bahwa sang pahlawan mereka telah disihir, dikutuk maupun dipaksa untuk melakukan semua kekejaman yang telah di tuduhkan kepadanya, luluh lantah bersama lima kata yang ia ucapkan. Tetapi Harry tetap melanjutkan berbicara seolah-olah tidak ada siapapun didalam ruang tersebut, dengan nada yang sama tanpa emosi sedikitpun.

"Malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat panjang disaat aku tidur. _Lord_ Voldemort mengajariku semua apa yang diperlukan untuk membuatku sebagai penerusnya. Aku seperti belajar untuk selamanya, aku berlatih merapal mantera manter sihir untuk selamanya juga dan itu semua hanya terjadi pada satu mimpi saja. Pada penghujung waktu ia membuat sebuah ritual seperti untuk menjadi pelahap maut, tetapi milikku berbeda. Aku bukanlah pelayannya, tetapi sejajar dengannya. Aku bukan untuk berada dibawah maupun diatasnya tetapi berada disampingnya. Aku akan membentuk kelompok pengikutku sendiri ketika aku bangun dan bebas untuk memilih siapapun yang aku inginkan."

"Aku bahkan bisa meminta Draco, tetapi dia mengingatkanku untuk berhati-hati dengan siapapun yang akan aku ajak ke lingkaran milikku, karena aku berada dalam posisi yang berbahaya jika satu orang saja yang berbicara kepada Dumbledore. Jika ia mulai mencurigaiku untuk tidak mengikuti rencananya, maka ia akan mampu melihat tujuan asliku. Aku harus mampu mencari orang-orang yang dapat sepenuhnya menjaga rahasia. Tetapi sebelum menjalani itu, dia memberikan sebuah tugas untukku, yaitu mencari kamar rahasia milik Ravenclaw. Dumbledore tidak mengetahui lokasi dari kamar rahasia milik para pendiri Hogwart, tempat tersebut dapat menjadi kamar rahasia pribadiku untuk menyembunyikan semuanya darinya."

"Mengapa ia berpikir bahwa kau dapat menemukan kamar rahasia tersebut?" Ujar Rok'lan.

Harry memandanginya dan mengedipkan mata sebelum mulai berbicara kembali, suaranya mengisi penuh ke seluruh ruangan dengan suara yang lebih pelan dari sebuah bisikan.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.


End file.
